


Stalemate

by Pabis_Dream



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Lots of dancing, Other, Really cheesy shit, Sniper and Spy are just hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabis_Dream/pseuds/Pabis_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate times call for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalemate

The air was warm and humid against engineer’s face as he watched the merriment around him wistfully. He reached up a gloved hand to wipe a bead of sweat from above his brow. Sawmill never seemed to be anything but overcast—that day had been no exception. The heat generated from the flock of bodies nearby didn’t make the weather any more bearable.

In all the time he had partook in the war, Engie had never been part of such a solid tie between RED and BLU. For the first half hour of the battle, all was normal—both teams managed to capture the other’s intelligence once.

Then something snapped into place.

It was as if both sides had been picked up and dusted off by some third party. Suddenly, every enemy and teammate had caught their second wind. Electrified, they threw themselves against one another with all they had. Medic was working wonders with his teammates, like clockwork; Scout positively flew over the ground; Demo seemed to have a clear head and, consequently, room to strategize; and Engie hadn’t seen Spy in god knew how long.

Unfortunately, RED was just as rejuvenated as BLU. The two teams fought in vain for dominance for hours on end. Engineer remembered with frustration how no one even came _close_ to the opposition’s intel. As interesting as it was to have such intense competition, the novelty of the situation soon wore thin.

The stalemate had to end for the sake of _everyone’s_ sanity.

It had been the RED heavy who started it. Humming, swaying, tapping to a beat in his head. A small release from the situation at hand. Engie had marveled from his half-constructed sentry. He could recall his very own Pyro waltzing over, swinging to the tune pleasantly. Engineer had been prepared to rush over with his shotgun to defend his teammate, convinced that the unexpected drop in guard was a ruse. The image of his friend getting ripped to pieces by the heavy’s minigun was enough to make him spring to his feet in alarm (it was okay, really, he knew-Pyro would just respawn-, but the cruelty of the situation just seemed so damn _unfair_ ).

But BLU Heavy had just offered a lopsided grin and stepped to the side to offer Pyro room to dance beside him.

Before long, others were joining in. The scouts were next, followed by BLU demo. A huge cluster of mercenaries formed soon after. Laughter filled the air around the battleground as the shenanigans ensued. Even Spy was taunted into performing his best tango with a then-flustered Sniper.

Currently, the BLU Engie himself was the only one not joining in the fun. He felt stiff, out of place. He never had been a particularly social man.

No, he didn’t need any impromptu parties to relax. He was enjoying himself just fine by watching.

Fate, however, seemed to have other plans for the engineer. He heard heavy, clumsy footsteps approaching. He stirred himself from his thoughts and straightened up in time to see Pyro lightly jogging toward him, a spring in their step.

“Rrngie?” They asked, tilting their masked head. “Rrn’t yrr grrrng trr drrnce wrth rrs?”

Engie offered his friend a forced smile, scratching the side of his head. “Nah, buddy. Not today. I’d be best off leaving the festivities to those who enjoy it most.”

Pyro seemed unconvinced. They gently gripped Engie’s wrist and tugged him in the direction of the other mercenaries.

“Yrr drrsrrve trr hrrve frrn, trr,” They insisted. “Yrr’rr thrr brrst.”

“I dunno,” Engie admitted. “I ain’t much of a dancer. You’d have a better time without me.”

“Rrt’s rrsy,” Pyro mumbled through their mask. “Rr’ll trrch yrr.”

Pyro moved their hands up to Engie’s shoulders, moving their body to the music energetically. Their style of dancing was unorthodox, Engie noticed, but not at all bad. He’d always appreciated that about Pyro—they weren’t afraid to do their own thing. After a moment he shrugged himself out of their grip. Pyro’s demeanor seemed to droop.

“Aw, don’t give me that look, partner,” Engie quipped. “Ya got me. I’ll join in for a while.”

Pyro immediately sprung back to life, letting out pleased exclamations. This time Engie wrapped his hand around Pyro’s, tugging the latter toward the cacophony. He turned back to beam at his teammate.

“Ya always know how to cheer me up, firebug,” he divulged.

“Yrrh,” Pyro says. “Rrr Knrrw.”

**Author's Note:**

> Texas Toast is my absolute favorite and I need more of it in my life
> 
> I may as well add the little fun fact that this was based off of actual events that happened to me while I was playing. I even put up silly pictures on my Tumblr (http://in--space.tumblr.com/post/142339053535/texas-toast-is-real).
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm gonna write more for these two. Hopefully longer works.


End file.
